


Protection Spell

by socksuckinglips



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Brainwashing, Crying Castiel, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, M/M, Manipulation, Top Dean Winchester, Voyeur John, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socksuckinglips/pseuds/socksuckinglips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a kink meme prompt:</p><p>John knows he's a disgusting person, and he knows the way he looks at Dean (8-14) is wrong. So instead of touching Dean himself, he trains Dean and his best friend Castiel to do whatever he wants them to do to each other. Focus on the training would be great, especially with a very nervous and shy Dean and Castiel. Maybe Sam walks in on them at some point?</p><p>Any kinks you want to add (especially crying) are great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Castiel is 10 and Dean is 13. John watches and speaks, but he doesn't touch the boys. 
> 
> The consent in this is extremely dubious due to John's brainwashing of both boys.

Dean knows he has to keep Cas safe. Cas is his best friend in whole world, even if he is a little younger than Dean, and he'd die if anything ever happened to Cas because he wasn't a good hunter like his daddy. If he wasn't strong enough to man up and do what he needed to do.

 

But it's hard when Cas cries like this. Dean tries to be gentle, tries to get Cas ready. His daddy told him how to use his fingers, get them all slippery with the special holy water before he works them into Cas' tight little hole. Cas doesn't mind that part, not any more. It's better when Cas is on his back, his legs spread wide open while Dean stretches his hole open. His daddy had told them that Cas would take Dean's protection spell better if he played with his dick while Dean fingered him and got him ready.

 

It used to be good enough to get the special holy water deep inside of Cas with his fingers. His daddy told him that three fingers could get deep enough inside Cas to keep the demons from seeing him. But Cas had gotten too old for the holy water to work any more. His daddy had told him that now that Cas had hit double digits a few months ago, he needed special magic to keep him safe. He needed hunter seed.

 

They'd explained to Cas about the demons and all the things that he and his Daddy and Sammy hunted. Cas was special, and he needed special protection that only a hunter could give him. Dean knows he's doing the right thing, but he wishes Cas would man up like Dean has to and stop crying so much.

 

Sometimes Cas practiced on Dean, because his daddy had explained that it was really important for Dean to understand what the spell felt like from the other side. So his daddy had patiently told Cas what to do, how to get his fingers wet with the holy water and get them really deep inside Dean, making sure to rub it in good. So Dean knows what it feels like, having four of Cas' slender little fingers buried in his ass, marking him up on the inside where all the bad things can smell it.

 

Dean didn't think it felt so bad, but that wasn't really fair. Cas was two years younger than him, and he was so much smaller. Dean had hit a growth spurt last year and he was almost a full head taller than Cas now. Dean had just turned 13 two days ago, and he knew his daddy was proud of how big he'd gotten.

 

He was growing into a real hunter, his daddy said, a good, strong hunter with a big, thick cock to protect special little boys like Cas. Dean feels proud. He loves how his daddy looks at him when his cock is hard, the way his daddy watched him like he was the most important thing on earth as he got his cock slippery with the holy water. It was important to get extra holy water on it because it made it easier for Cas to open up for him.

 

Dean can tell Cas is scared, but Dean and his daddy had explained that the demons were much, much scarier.

 

“Why don't you help him relax, son.” His daddy always knows what to do.

 

Sometimes Dean and Cas do things to help each other relax, thing that Dean's daddy had told them how to do. It helped Cas relax while Dean stretched his hole open if he put his mouth on Cas' little dick. It was still small enough that Dean could fit the whole thing in his mouth along with Cas' smooth balls, especially when Dean worked his fingers around inside of Cas' hole and found his special spot.

 

That was one of the things that made Cas special. He had a little spot inside of him that made him vulnerable to demons. When Dean rubbed it, Cas felt really good and shot his own seed out onto his belly. Dean's daddy had explained that Cas' seed was really good for Dean, that it would make him strong and a better hunter. So Dean always swallowed all of it, making sure to lick all the hidden drops out of Cas' belly button.

 

Cas still has tears in his eyes when Dean finishes swallowing all his seed, but he's more relaxed around Dean's fingers and he's not hiccuping tears anymore. Dean had gotten all four in just like his daddy had told him, making sure Cas spread his legs open so he could see. His daddy always needed to watch really closely to make sure they were doing the protection spell correctly.

 

Dean's cock is hard as he smears the holy water onto it. He knows it's not fair, that Cas is so small even though he's old enough to need the special protection spell. When Dean pulls his fingers out of Cas' hole, it's all red and puffy around the outside. It's still open from Dean's fingers, but the little gape isn't nearly as big as Dean's cock.

 

“Just try to relax, Cas, you know I have to do this.” Dean tries to sound like his daddy, cool and in control. Cas bites his lip and nods back at Dean, balling his little hands into the sheets. His big blue eyes are shiny with tears.

 

“He needs to be on his hands and knees, Dean.” Sometimes Dean forgets which position Cas is supposed to be in, and then they have to do the whole spell all over again.

 

Dean helps Cas get on his hands and knees.

 

“You have to be brave, Cas, ok? You want to be safe, don't you?” Cas turns to look back at him and nods, spreading his legs wider. Dean feels proud of him.

 

“That's right, son,” Dean's daddy says to Cas, “you want to stay hidden from all those demons you need to take it like a man.”

 

Cas' hole is still all shiny with the holy water, but Dean puts a little more in him just to be safe. His own cock is dripping wet with it.

 

This is always the hard part. When Cas had turned 10 and they'd had to start doing the extra spell, Dean didn't know how he was gonna fit his cock into Cas' tiny, hairless little hole. But his daddy had been patient and told him how, and of course his daddy was right, with some work Dean had finally gotten his cock into Cas' hole. Cas had cried a lot but he hadn't told Dean to stop, not once. Cas was brave in his own way.

 

“You just gotta push it in him, son, push it in real slow.” John always gave Dean careful instructions during this part, watching closely to make sure Dean didn't make a mistake.

 

Cas' hole is still stretched out from Dean's fingers, but the head of Dean's cock barely fits inside. Dean needs to use a lot of self-control during this part, because he always wants to bury his cock into Cas' hole right away. But the spell wouldn't work right if he did that, so Dean pushes until the head is just inside and waits for his daddy.

 

“That's good, son, just like that. Now go in a little more, gotta stretch him open nice and easy.” Dean nods and focuses, keeping his hand on his cock as he pushes another inch inside. Castiel whimpers as Dean's cock presses into him. Dean can feel Cas stretching to take him.

 

“That's my boy.” It's hard work but Dean knows he's good at this. He looks to his daddy for approval before he goes any further. Cas is breathing quick and he keeps sniffling, but his hole keeps moving around Dean's cock like it's trying to pull him in.

 

“Alright, son, now sink it in all the way, just like that.” Dean has to grab Cas by the hips for this part so he can keep him steady. He sinks all the way into Cas' hole, pulling Cas back to make sure he's in good and deep. Cas feels hot and tight around his cock, and Dean wishes it felt as good for Cas it did for him. Then Cas wouldn't cry so much.

 

“Make sure you get it in deep,” Dean's daddy says, “let me see how deep you can get that big cock in there.”

 

Dean's daddy watches as Dean pulls his cock to the tip, nodding with pride as Dean buries it back inside. Dean has to do this a bunch of times, pull himself all the way out and then sink back in. It lets his cock rub over Cas' special spot and gets his hole nice and hungry.

 

That was another thing that was special about Cas. He had a hungry hole. Even if he cried while Dean put his cock in him, after Dean slipped it in and out a few times, Cas' hole got hungry for it. Dean's daddy had explained it to him, showing him how Cas' hole pulled at the empty air when Dean slid his cock out. That meant he needed Dean's seed in him real bad. Sometimes he needed it so bad that Cas' own cock spilled out its seed while Dean gave it to him.

 

Cas' hole is really hungry today. After Dean pulls out a few times and slides it back in, Cas' hole is gaping open for him. It's deep red and swollen from getting soaked with the holy water. Dean makes sure to show his daddy how good he's doing, how hungry he gets Cas' hole. It makes it easier to see how much Cas needs this, because Dean knows he's doing the right thing even if Cas cries.

 

“Make sure you fill him up good, Dean.” That means it's time for Dean to spill his seed in Cas. Dean grabs onto Cas' little hips and pulls him back, working his cock into Cas' stretched out hole faster and faster until Dean can hear it every time he slams into him. Cas cries out every time Dean goes forward, louder and louder each time until Cas let out a high whine and shoots his seed out all over the bed.

 

Dean keeps going even as he feels Cas' hole clench around him, pulling tight and trying to milk Dean's seed out of him. Cas needs it real bad today. Dean likes it when Cas milks him like that, it feels so good around his cock and makes it easier for Dean to get his seed deep inside. He can feel it about to come out so he pulls Cas in really tight and buries his cock as far as he can get it into Cas' tight little hole.

 

“That's right, son, get it in him real deep, get yourself deep inside Cas' special little boy hole.” Dean groans as he spills his seed, making sure to keep Cas pulled back until he gets every drop in him. Dean has to stay inside Cas for as long as possible to get him all marked up inside.

 

Dean's cock gets soft after a while, though, so he presses Cas' chest down into the bed. Cas knows to keep his ass up in the air so Dean's daddy can make sure it worked. Dean pulls out as gently as he can, frowning as a thin trickle of his seed leaks out of Cas' puffy red hole. Dean quickly chases it with his finger, trying to catch it and feed it back into Cas' gaping hole.

 

Dean's daddy comes over and looks at Cas' hole. He sighs and pats Dean on the shoulder. Dean feels his heart sink because he recognizes that sigh. Dean didn't do it correctly.

 

“I'm not sure if that one worked, Dean.” Dean nods, trying to stand up straight and tall. “But you know what? I bet if you put some in his belly Cas'll be just fine.”

 

Dean smiles. That's one of the easier spells to do, and Cas likes it more. His friend looks over his shoulder, wet tears still in his eyes but he's smiling now. Dean pulls him to stand up and wipes away the tears on his cheeks.

 

“I'll always keep you safe, ok, Cas?” Cas smiles and nods at him, and he's just so brave and strong that Dean feels proud of him. This must be how his daddy feels when he saves people. Dean smiles and give Cas a quick kiss on the cheek. Dean knows that he'll be a great hunter one day, just like his daddy, and he'll be able to keep all the special boys like Cas safe from demons.

 

“Now get on your knees.”

 


End file.
